The Power of a Storm
by my-hero-mizzy
Summary: A twist on an old favorite. Set in Season 6.


**I know that I really shouldn't have started another story but this oneshot came to me and I couldn't help it. This takes place sometime in season 6. Hope you enjoy this little twist **

**Disclaimer- If I owned them there would be a lot more Niles and CC time! But unfortunately I do not. Some of the lines **_**almost **_**match the ones on the show. **

**The Power of a Storm **

Thunder clashed outside of the glass doors of the office as the bright lights flashed in response. The rain had been pelting against the windows for ours as CC found solitude in Mother Nature's symphony. At the same time whoever, her heart was beating at the same pace as the rain. Like the leaves outside that had been taken through the storm, so had her heart. She was clueless to this however as she refused to let her true feelings surface and break free.

The bitterness grew as she worked through the files and the scripts though not knowing or realizing the source of her anger and frustration. And yet one would think that she would be perfectly at ease. No one calling her with problems or disturbances, no rowdy children running around upstairs, no noisy nanny perched on the end of the desk. In rare occurrence with everyone out of the house, CC Babcock herself sat at the head desk for once, gladly giving up her leather sofa for the opportunity to have the full power. What set her off the most however was the lack of butler. There wasn't really much of a story or perhaps the details had yet to be passed her way.

The true disappointment came with the fact that it seemed like everyone else knew something was going on with the butler and yet no one said a word. Everyone was oddly quiet, the nanny, the children, Maxwell; even the Dust buster himself had barely spoken to her in a few days. It stung and as she signed her name on the last contract, tears formed in her eyes for no apparent reason. The worst thoughts came to mind. He is sick. He's having more issues with his heart. He's quitting. But if any of these were the case she would have to no. Niles definitely wouldn't leave Maxwell to any of his personal affairs and surely the dim witted nanny wouldn't have any idea what to do with it.

With her favorite pen placed down on the desk, she spun the chair around to get a better glimpse of the weather. The rain still hadn't let up and puddles were forming on the terrace. She was jostled out of her thoughts by the ringing of the office phone.

"Sheffield-Babcock Productions- C.C. Babcock speaking."

A way too polite, in C.C.'s mind, woman responded in her ear. "Is Niles available?"

In all honesty she hadn't seen Niles since he opened the door for her around breakfast. She had skipped lunch so she couldn't even acknowledge whether the butler was actually present. Her gut instinct however was pushing her to the woman to buzz off.

But something told her that being cordial with the woman might be able to pull some decent information out of her.

"I'm sorry but Niles is otherwise preoccupied at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Can you please just tell him that Violet called and that I won't be able to make our reservation? The weather is just too terrible." Hmmmf. C.C. rolled her eyes. It was just a typical late evening summer storm. "And please tell him that I am terribly sorry for not making it. I know how much it meant to him for us to spend our one month anniversary together. "

Her heart stopped. Literally stopped. So this is why everyone was so distant toward her. Niles had a new girl friend. One that lasted more than two weeks. They had a bet going to see who could hold together a relationship the longest and unfortunately he was winning. But he never said anything. She always told him to rub it in his face. Maybe this was actually serious.

"Hello? Hello? Are you still there? Hello?"

"I'll give him the message- click" She slammed the phone down on the receiver. Her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath she took. How could the woman do this to him? How could he not tell her even if to rub it in her face and try to make her feel terrible? But despite her anger towards him for not relaying this vital piece of information, she seemed more peeved at the woman who wouldn't even try to make it across town to see the man she was seeing on their anniversary even if the one month anniversary seemed rather childish. She would be celebrating too had one of her relationships lasted a month.

She stood up letting out a heavy sigh. Now she had to track down the butler and be the deliverer of bad news. She should be able to do this. It's nothing different from their everyday barbs and insults except this time, this time it is actually happening. He is about to get heart broken by a woman who is obviously more in tune with herself than the possibilities of their relationship. And not so oddly, C.C. found this to be a familiar feeling.

She quietly made her way towards the kitchen through the back hallway. Niles was standing at the sink humming a sappy love song as he washed a pot that he must have dinner in. The candles were already lit on the table, the wine glasses were set and filled, and the food was plated and covered.

C.C. sucked in a deep breath knowing what she was going to have to do. But as she looked down, she noticed that she was still in her heels so she toed them off and as she did so she noticed the light switch on the wall beside her.

A plan formed. A smirk appeared. Her eyes began to twinkle. The opportunity was hers.

She flipped the switch and she heard his gasp.

"Violet, Darling, is that you?" He asked still thinking that Violet was going to make their arrangement.

"Shhh... Don't turn around." She whispered as she tiptoed up behind him. When she was practically flushed up against him, she placed a few delicate kisses on his neck leading up to his ear.

It must have clicked. He must have realized because he knew how to respond. "I'm yours. " His voice was pierced as he responded but then his voice went deep again. "Tell me what you want me to do?"

She had to continue. She was in too deep to turn back now. It was her only chance to tell him how she really felt without completely hurting him in the process. And hopefully his reaction would turn out to be as good as she hopes.

"Cluck like a chicken." She whispered against his ear.

"What?" He couldn't believe she was actually doing this. Why now? He still didn't completely understand why she was doing this especially since he was seeing somebody but he played along anyways.

"It turns me on." She practically drew out as she wrapped her arms around him from behind pulling him closer to her.

His eyes practically bulged out of his head as he heard her repeat the line he used on her nearly three years ago. And to make matters worse, he was getting turned with the combination of her being pressed up against his back, her arms around him and her whispering his clever lines word for word back to after such a long time.

Out of instinct, he began clucking anyways.

"Bawkkk, Bawwwwk, Bawwk." But something hit him. He couldn't do this. He was supposed to be meeting Violet. It was their night. "Stop! Stop! I can't do this."

His reaction took her by surprise at first but then she got it. He was a loyal man and wouldn't cheat if his life depended on it, well he wouldn't cheat on a woman anyway.

"She's not coming, Niles." C.C. said sadly as she removed her arms from around him and took a step back.

"Miss Babcock, I don't understand."

"She's not coming." She said a little more firmly.

"This isn't a time for jokes."

"I wouldn't lie to you about this Niles! She called the office. I may be the Bitch of Broadway but I'm not heartless. "

He was completely silent as he heard her walk away from him. The skin on his neck was still tingling from where her lips had been feathering kisses. He heard the door open as she walked out.

But she stopped mid way through the door and called to him. "Oh and Niles, next time pick a woman that isn't afraid of a little rain."

About an hour later, C.C. was sitting on the couch in the living room with a bottle of Johnny Walker Black on the coffee table in front of her. Niles barged into the living room and through himself down on the couch next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him reach for the bottle of alcohol and drink some straight from the bottle.

The silence was unnerving.

"You know I don't make it a habit of drinking with the devil."

"I'd have never gotten into hell without you." She responded just as quickly.

"Exactly. " He passed the bottle off to her and she took a drink right from the bottle.

"So tell me CaCa, what do you do to kill these past few days?" He changed the lines but if he said the original it wouldn't completely make sense.

"Well truth be told my life was a little empty, but now I have my hobby." She smirked.

"I loathe you." He chirped as he stood up.

"I despise you." She barked back as she matched his stance.

"Trollop."

"Servant"

"Brunette" He stepped closer to her.

"Bell Boy." She pushed herself out to him.

They threw themselves into each other's arms and her lips suctioned to his as she tried to pull him even closer. She might not have been in a stunningly sexy dress and he may have already changed into a pair of faded jeans and a sweater but it was enough. Her hands framed his face as she couldn't seem to get enough.

The rain was still beating against the windows. They weren't paying attention to that or the flashing of the lightening. It wasn't until there was huge crack of thunder that their lips separated.

"Wow." Niles said as he tried to catch his breath from the kiss alone.

"mmmhmmm." She is still shocked that this whole night happened. Just hours ago she was fighting the battle with what was actually troubling her and here all she needed was a little bit of Niles and a little bit alcohol.

He ran his hand down her cheek. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

"She wasn't worthy of you, Niles."

"And you are?" His arms are still around her.

"I would like to think so." She doesn't match his eyes.

"You are." He smiled as he lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet his. "Let's finish it this time."

"What about-"

"We're through. If a little bit of rain was enough to keep her away, she's not worth it. Turns out she didn't have plans on coming anyways."

"I'm sorry, Niles."

"No you're not Cruella."

"Take me upstairs, Bellboy."

"You're so bossy, Witch." Niles teased as he led her toward the stairs

"Would you have me any other way?" She asked as they entered his room.

"I'd rather just have my way with you."

"You dirty old man." She laughed as she felt the edge of his bed against the back of her legs.

"Ditto." He replied as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"Come here, you." And she pulled him down onto her.

"Yes. Ma'am." He placed another kiss on her lips. This one soft and unrushed and as he did so the rain stopped as the moon broke through the clouds. "Look at that, you really are a witch."

The End.

**PS- As soon as I get more time I will post another chapter of With A Little Bit of Grace. **


End file.
